dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Han Hyo Joo
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Hyo Joo *'Nombre:' 한효주 / Han Hyo Joo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'BH Entertainment Dramas * Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) * Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) * Telecinema Heaven Postman (SBS, 2009) * Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Just Run! KBS 2007) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Peliculas *Beauty Inside (2015) *C'est Si Bon (2014) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *Myohyangsangwan (2014) *Cold Eyes (2013) *Love 911 (2012) *Masquerade (2012) * Always (2011) * Ride Away (2008) * Ad-Lib Night (2006) * My Boss, My Teacher (2005) Anuncios * 2014: STUDSWAR * 2014: SSG.com * 2014: Hankook Tire * 2014: Givenchy eyewear * 2013-2014: Acuvue * 2013: Daum Communications - 'Art and Shake' application * 2013: Good Downloader campaign * 2012-2014: '''Black Yak * '''2012: VIKI * 2012: '''Korean Cable TV Association (KCTA)- Digital Cable TV * '''2012: Kwang Dong Oksusu Tea (Oksusu Corn Silk Tea) * 2012: Lotte Card * 2012: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2012: '''Samsung NX20 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX1000 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX210 * '''2011-2012: '''Samsung Camera Mirror Pop MV800 * '''2011: '''Samchuly * '''2011: '''Mr Pizza * '''2011: VIKI * 2011: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2011: Xylitol * 2011: Lotte Card * 2011: '''LOVCAT Paris and LOVCAT Bijoux * '''2011: Head Sports * 2010: '''Samchuly * '''2010: '''Jambangee * '''2010: Samsung Camera NX series * 2010: LG SU:M 37' * 2010: '''VIKI * '''2010: '''Mr. Pizza * '''2010: Lotte Card * 2010: Yoplait * 2010: Grand Mint Festival Lady * 2009: '''Samchuly * '''2009: '''Korea representative for Lacoste * '''2009: '''Baskin Robbins * '''2009: Kia Soul * 2009: Cello * 2009: Samsung Camera VLUU series * 2009: '''Nong Shim Natural Snacks * '''2009: '''VIKI * '''2009: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2009: Jambagee * 2009: '''Save the Penguin Campaign * '''2008: Korean Air * 2008: Maxim Coffee * 2008: '''Samchuly * '''2007: '''Enprani Cosmetics * '''2006: Crencia * 2006: CYOU Soju * 2006: '''Green Time Green Tea * '''2006: '''Enprani Cosmetics * '''2006: Ensure Traffic Order Campaign * 2005: ''' CYOU Soju * '''2005: '''Pizza Hut * '''2005: Han Game * 2005: 'Crencia * '''2005: '''Anti-smoking Campaign Videos Musicales *Hyorin - I Choose to Love You (2012) *Lee Seung Ki - Love Time (2011) ''Narración *Rumble Fish - Are You Serious? (2009) *K.Will - Because I Couldn't Say that I Love You (2009) * Lee Woo Sang - They Are Men (2009) *Kwon Jin Won - Tree (2006) *U - Farewell is... (2006) *Epik High - Paris (2005) *Renaissance - Position(2005) *Simply Sunday - I Love You (2004) Discografía '''Mini Album 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2013 (34rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz - Cold Eyes *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Dong Yi) *'2011 1st Hong Kong Cable TV Drama Award:' Mejor actriz (Dong Yi) *'2011 45th President's Taxpayer Day Award: Premio al Contribuyente Nonesto *'''2010: Embajadora Honoraria para la Cumbre del G20 en Seúl (con Kim Yoo Na y Park Ji Sung) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad (Dong Yi) * 2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a nueva estrella (Dong Yi) * 2007 KBS Drama Acting Awards Premio a la popularidad (Dong Yi) * 2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Estrella de Drama Hot Femenina (Shining Inheritance) * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Ki (Shining Inheritance) * 2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz por Drama de Planificación Especial (Shining Inheritance) * '''2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Estrellas Top Ten (Shining Inheritance) * '''2009 5th Seoul Drama Awards: '''Premio Especial Actriz Hallyu (Shining Inheritance) * '''2008 SBS Drama Awards: '''Nueva Premio Estrella (Iljimae) * '''2007 20th Singapore International Film Festival: '''Mejor Actriz (Ad-lib Night) * '''2007: Premios a la Mejor Vestida de Corea * 2007 KBS Drama Acting Awards: Mejor pareja con Park Hae Jin (Shining Inheritance) * 2007 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio de Popularidad (By Land and Sky) * '''2006 26th Korean Critics' Choice Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (Ad-lib Night) * '''2003 Binggrae Smile Awards: '''Primer Premio Curiosidades *'Familia: 'Hermano pequeño *'Educación: 'Universidad Dong Gook *'Aficiones: Mirar películas, tocar el piano. *'Especialidad:' Piano, Contar historias, esgrima. *Cobra $300.000 dólares por contrato publicitario. * Se le preguntó en una entrevista con cual de sus co-protagonista volvería a actuar y respondió; "Con Lee Seung Gi", su compañero en Shining Inheritance. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Inglés *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Han Hyo Joo.jpg Han Hyo Joo2.jpg Han Hyo Joo4.jpeg Han-Hyo-Joo22.jpg love-letter_han-hyo-joo.jpg Han Hyo Joo1.jpg Han Hyo Joo8.jpg Han Hyo Joo3.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante